England's song (Usuk) (Heta-oni) (One-shot)
by Kagerou-amoryaoi
Summary: Yo quería protegerte, en verdad quería protegerte.


**Otro one-shot de Heta Oni OWO y qué mejor que publicar sobre esta parejita que tanto me gusta nwn**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers del juego**

 _Descubriré el verdadero significado._

 _De la palabra "sacrificio_ "

La mansión era muy grande y de aspecto lúgubre. Tal vez, porque sus ventanas y puertas siempre permanecían cerradas. Ante las leyendas urbanas sobre un monstruo que vivía en la mansión, un grupo de jóvenes despreocupados entraron con el que no imaginarse las consecuencias y tragedias que pasaron más adelante, que los rumores sobre el Oni, el nombre del monstruo, fueron reales.

La puerta principal, gastada por el peso de los años, no puede abrirse dentro de la mansión, para eso hay que abrir una llave dorada, que está escondida en las amplias habitaciones, además debe evitar ser asesinado por la criatura de la mansión .

Sin embargo, esa no era la verdadera maldición. El monstruo solo era un distractor pues la verdadera agonía de estar ahí era que todo se volvía a repetir. El verdadero juego no era matar al Oni; sino escapar todos con vida porque bastaba que uno muriera para que todo el juego se reiniciara. Era un ciclo sin fin.

Y ya habían pasado muchos años desde que entraron por primera vez, ¿verdad

Italia?

(...)

El sótano era oscuro y amplio. Tenía olor a humedad y la temperatura caliente pero aquel lugar no era común pues su función no era conservar alimentos, ni vinos y mucho menos guardar herramientas, sino almacenar libros, extrañamente, con páginas en blanco... y también era el escenario de una batalla a muerte.

Un chico norteamericano, gritó, escuchando su propia voz quebrada y desesperada. Su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, estaba despeinado, en sucias condiciones y con las ropas manchadas de sangre. De repente, el estallido de otra explosión frente a ellos les rompió los oídos. Alfred, vio con horror y miedo como su compañero, el británico, peleaba contra esa criatura sin ayuda, totalmente solo.

—Para! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Gritó Alfred, mirando con desesperación como Inglaterra usaba la magia negra indiscretamente; pero, aun así sus piernas no respondían. Tal vez, su cerebro estaba tan acorralado por el pánico que intentaba bloquear su cuerpo, pero no su lengua y suplicas

El hechizo, compuesto por luces y rayos dorados intensos, voló con el aire caliente, debido a las explosiones, y pasó delante de los chicos, mientras trataban de detener a su compañero.

Miraron hacia adelante notando como las doradas luces "destruían" al monstruo. ¿Acaso lo habían conseguido...?

—Seee...ha ido.

—...No puede ser verdad...

Ambos trataron de asimilar lo que habían visto. ¿Se habían salvado? ¿El Oni finalmente había sido destruido? ¿Esta pesadilla infinita por fin acabaría? Atónitos, los dos espectadores se preguntaban si esta historia por fin había acabado.

—Eeeh...Increíble, ¡Le ganaste Inglaterra! Ves, América, él sigue vivo. Comentó animado y algo nervioso Feliciano.

Una brisa rozó suavemente contra las mejillas de Alfred.

La sombría habitación repentinamente se había teñido de esperanza.

—...Si, tenía mucho miedo.

El chico de apariencia taciturna dio una respuesta sincera. Sí, había tenido miedo al verlo batallar contra ese monstruo; pero, las cosas habían salido bien... ¿verdad?

(...)

Feliciano se había retirado de la habitación para buscar ayuda y encontrar las gafas de Alfred, dejándolos solos, pero fue atacado por el mismo Oni.

Alemania y Japón, quienes habían bajado recientemente, escucharon un grito despavorido, rápidamente reconocieron la voz y fueron a socorrer a su compañero. Alfred iba a seguirlos pero algo lo detuvo.

Arthur tenía la cabeza agachada y aquello no formaba parte de la orgullosa actitud que caracterizaba al chico de ojos color de esmeralda. Repentinamente, después de una acalorada conversación, Inglaterra se alejó de su compañero marcando la línea que siempre los había dividido y aunque esa brecha había disminuido un poco cuando empezó el juego aún seguía presente aquella desconfianza en ambos. Especialmente en el ingles.

Finalmente el de ojos azulinos tomo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su compañero para confirmar lo que tenía en mente. Al principio, el joven divagó un poco así que volvió a preguntar, esta vez con voz firme y dura, temiendo que sus malos pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

—Inglaterra, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

El silencio se transformó en un suplicio y los segundos se volvieron siglos. Los dos dedos de Alfred, protegidos por un guante de cuero, temblaban como gelatina por el temor a la respuesta.— Lo siento...pero ya no puedo ver...

Al escuchar eso, Alfred, con los ojos azules tristes, apretó los puños en silencio. No era ni la sombra de su habitual actitud alegre y brillante que solía mostrar a menudo.

 _Yo quería protegerte_

Una sola lágrima fluyó y se fue hundiendo en las viejas ropas del norteamericano. A su preciado compañero lo habían despojado del universo de los rostros, del diverso mundo de colores y objetos.

Ojos huecos y perdidos.

Pronto comenzó a sollozar en un tono muy bajo. Se mordió la mano derecha en un intento desesperado por controlar sus sollozos, pero eso no evitó que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas húmedas.

 _En verdad quería protegerte_

—América, no llores —Suspiró el caballero británico— Puedo escuchar perfectamente tus sollozos desde a...

De pronto, Arthur fue interrumpido por la enojada voz de su compañero.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo tan estúpido?! Maldición ¡Siempre has sido así de imprudente, Inglaterra!

Eso fue suficiente para que el duro corazón de Arthur se partiera en dos y la culpa lo consumiera.

—...Lo siento.

Una gota se deslizó en su mejilla hasta perderse con la sangre de su labio inferior partido, incluso le estaba costando respirar. Inglaterra estaba llorando un poco, pero rápidamente se controló.

—Sin embargo, no me arrepiento —Tomó una pausa antes de continuar— Porque mi promesa fue protegerte, cosa que no romperé, porque las promesas se pueden romper, pero el amor y afecto que le tienes a alguien jamás. Por eso te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

Repentinamente, una sensación de calor abrigó su delgado cuerpo. Arthur, completamente desorientado, pregunto qué sucedía debido a que su vista estaba cubierta con el manto eterno de la noche. Después de analizar por un rato su situación descubrió que no estaba siendo abrazado por el niño que alguna vez crió y cuidó con tanto amor, sino por el hombre en que se había transformado.

 _Es verdad, ya no eres un niño América, ahora eres un adulto_.

Pensó Inglaterra.Y con esas ideas, después de tanto tiempo, la pared de odio en ambos se derrumbó por fin.

Por otro lado el menor de edad temblaba, se sentía extraño pero cómodo por el cálido contacto. ¿Cuándo fue que los papeles se intercambiaron? Inglaterra solía ser tan grande que Alfred se sentía seguro en sus brazos cuando era un niño. Ahora tenía el pequeño cuerpo de su ex tutor temblando. Dejando salir todos los sentimientos que había guardado, el alma de Alfred pudo llorar por fin.

Alfred conocía esas palabras hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la línea entre los dos no existía y los días eran alegres y coloridos era el dicho las mismas palabras. Y quizás esto jamás lo sabría Arthur, pero hace un tiempo atrás, en sus segundas vidas, encerrados en aquella mañana, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Inglaterra antes de morir; pero eso es un secreto entre tú y yo.

 _Por favor, déjame convertirme en tu "héroe"_

 _Te protegeré, mi querido amigo_


End file.
